Psycho!
Psycho! Welcome to my 3rd character's first roleplay, I will make this as random and funny as I can (I WILL NOT make it a quest) Is Roleplay Creator Active: NO (I will be back!) Rules * This roleplay starts in the ranch, then progresses to anywhere listed. If anyone really wants an unlisted area, I may add it to the list. * The story is that Emma and her pet/protecter/friend Psycho invited a bunch of people to meet her in the Indigo Quarry. Who she invited depends on who joins the roleplay. * Be random! * Please don't get poor Psycho "cured" of being a killer slime by a Plague Slime in the Traveller's Turf... I mean, you can. But he will get depressed (Like, DON'T depress the killer slime child. Either he'd get depressed or be very, very happy. We don't really know) and then Emma would be sad and go berserk. And probably die. * Have Fun! Members * PrimordiaThePrimordial ** Psycho ** Emma ** Sirmanse (Page has been updated again!) * Squidy822 ** Squidy * TF2 ** Zane, Kaylah, Cinnaburn (Tentatively) * Jay ** Silver * XxKatakxX ** Nine ** 9 Summary None yet! Roleplay ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Psycho: Kamon, Ema, just 1 mor invatayshun!!! Emma: Annndddd... Done! Starmail sent. Now we go to the Indigo Quarry. I can't wait for the guests to arrive! We're gonna have so much fun! Psycho: Lets GooooooOOOOOOO!!!!! (10 minutes later) Emma: Here we are... no one's here yet. We'll wait here for them to arrive! I can't wait to meet everyone! Psycho: Im a bit nervus... but its STILL guna be fun! ---XxKatakxX--- When a kangaroo with a mail bag dumps out the entire mail bag and leaps away, and all thats contained is a bunch of decorated yarn balls. One of them uncurls. It's 9! And... a bunch of his friends... Seriously, how many are there? 50?I ---Squidy822--- A random window appeared in the air. Squidy came out of it. "WHO'S READY TO TAKE SOME SANEKILLERS?" ---XxKatakxX--- All 50 of 9's friends leave because they don't want to know. 9, in the meantime, eats one to see how they taste and they'll have no effect on him anyway because he has no sanity. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Psycho: SQWIDY IS HEER! Ohw, and 9 is heer too. ''(He didn't even MEAN to be rude wow) Emma: Hai, 9! Nice to meet you, Squidy! *eats sanekiller* Hm, I'm already insane, I guess... They taste like Oreos! Nice! '''The Oreo Company has taken offense. ---XxKatakxX--- 9 has just realized that he has no tongue. Therefore he cannot taste. R.I.P. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma: So, what shall we do first? Go to the Wyvern's nest? the Traveller's Turf? That dark cave in the Wire Den with the creepy noises coming from it? Psycho: '''''NO TRAVELERS TERF! HATE PLAYG SLYMS! ---Squidy822--- "TO THE TRAVELERS TURF" Squidy is a trashbag. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- (HEY be nice to killer slime child he was looking forward to seeing squidy (probs BECAUSE squidy is a trashbag)) Psycho:'' Fyn. *cough*why me*cough*'' Emma: You sure you don't want to go to the creepy cave? Okay! *smiles and starts walking towards the traveller's turf (YES Psycho is a child. He is a largo (basically, except somehow 3 types?) And is the same size as a normal slime, so he is a CHILD) (Dangit I have to go... I'm gonna fall asleep sitting here otherwise... continue tomorrow :( SO SORRY!) (Iiiiiii'm BACK! :D) Psycho:*thinks of hilarious revenge plan... just in case Squidy keeps this up for too long* (He would use it first chance except he sort of likes Squidy for some reason) Fyn. To the travelers terf... ---XxKatakxX--- 9 is making a boat with wheels made out of yarn thats the size of a toy boat. He's random, and doesn't want to walk. ---PrimordiaThePrimordail--- 15 minutes later... They arrive at the Traveller's Turf. Psycho: Stay owt uv purple sparkly water. Its asidic. I wil byt if yew try to push mee in. ---Squidy822--- "Ok." Squidy pushed 9 in. Thankfully, 9 is in a boat. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- A hole opens in the 4th wall! Sermance sticks her head through the hole. Sermance: Hey 9, it's really not fine, that you always stay in line. But seriously. Why are you so nice? It just doesn't seem FUN! Sermance goes back through the hole and closes it behind her. Emma: Umm.... who was that... and why were they sticking their head... out of a hole in midair... Squidy, 9, do either of you know who that was? (GTG be back in a while!) ---XxKatakxX--- 9's face literally changes to .-. for a while, then he lassos Squidy and swings onto his head. ---TF2--- A familiar looking treasure pod falls out of the sky, crashing down near the boat. The human pair is seen filled with bewilderment. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma: Okay? ummm.... Welp, WHY NOT!? *takes a lot of sanekillers* OREOS! *opens pod* Psycho: YEUH! *takes sanekillers too* WOOHOO ---XxKatakxX--- 9 drags the Hobs out of the pond with yarn lassos. Yarn is fun. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sermance: *jumps through 4th wall* I'm bored. I'm gonna come be a bully where someone can suffer from it. *closes hole in 4th wall* (she's in human form) (CRAP ive gtg I WILL BE BACK SOON so srry) (I IS BACK! :D) ---Squidy822--- Squidy was now making it rain potatoes out of boredom. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sermance turns the potato rain into a rain of dead people blood popcorn. Emma: Wut...? POPCORN! *she starts jumping around trying to catch the popcorn in her mouth* Psycho: Why popcorn? Sermance: Why not, midget? Psycho:JOIPDOWLKDWOLKDWK I WILL KILL YOU! Sermance: Heheheh ---Squidy822--- Squidy made the popcorn blood candy apple flavor. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sermance added guts Strawberry sour strings and solidified bug slime green jolly ranchers to the rain of food ---Squidy822--- Squidy then added red potatos. Blood Ketchup flavored. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma falls into an acid pit and quickly gets knocked out while Psycho screams and tries to pull her out. He eventually succeeds, but she's already passed out. Sermance looks back. "Wow, looks like Emma was dead '''tired." Psycho: SHE ISN'T DEAD!!! Sermance: Ya suuuuurreee? Psycho jumps on top of her. "I feel a heartbeat. She's just unconscious. Sermance: Aw, dangit. I was hoping for some of her meat pocket snacks that she protects with her life. Aw, well. Guess Ill just take them while she's unconciou- CRUNCH Sermance was reaching for Emma's pocket snacks, and Psycho bit her. Sermance: I will RIP YOU APPART, you STUPID MIDGET SLIMEBALL!!!! Psycho (in a completely different, much deeper voice): ''Don't. You. Dare.'' Sermance reaches with her other hand and takes the snacks. "I dare. You wanna fight me, midget? Wanna just make me stronger and cease to exist? Cuz I'm fine with both." Psycho hesitates, then lets go. "Fine." (I'm gonna have to leave soon, sorry!) ---Jay--- "Here we... GO!" Silver began running towards everyone. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sermance: Oh, hello, little pipsqueak Glass Desert freak. I wonder, do you even know what a gilded ginger looks like? You'd probably be too stupid to recognize it, even if you DID find it. Kindof like Psycho here, except he's a LOT dumber. I mean, seriously he can eve- CHOMP Psycho bit Sirmanse again. Sirmanse: YOU STUPID LITTLE PEICE OF- Psycho (around Sirmance's leg, in the deeper voice): ''I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU IF YOU FINISH THAT.'' Sirmanse: Oh look! You learned how to spell! Look, guys, the baby is finally growing up! Psycho: ''I WILL EXILE YOU FROM THIS UNIVERSE, NEVER TO RETURN.'' Sirmanse starts sweating a little: "Y-Yeah? Right. Like you have that power. I could swallow you. Get all your abilities. You would be destroyed. Gone. Dead. YOU would be exiled from this universe! Psycho: ''THE DEAD AREN'T EXILED. THIS UNIVERSE INCLUDES AN AFTERLIFE. AN AFTERLIFE YOU WON'T GET.'' Sirmance: Of course I won't get it. I WILL LIVE FOREVER. NOTHING CAN ESCAPE THE PULL OF THE BLACK HOLE, SAGITTARIUS A!!! NOT EVEN YOUR SOUL!!! Psycho: ''YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SOULS. NOT EVEN YOUR OWN. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE TORTURE THAT AWAITS YOU AFTER DEATH. '' (wow this is gonna get SO bad) ---XxKatakxX--- 9 throws both Sirmanse and Psycho into a pond to knock them out, hopefully. And then he covers the pond with large yarn blankets. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sirmanse switches to SSR form. The yarn blankets explode into the sky along with quite a lot of acid water. Sirmanse: RAOOOOAARRRR!!!! (amazing boss music starts playing) Psycho gets thrown into a tree. (Crap ive gtg I won't be back for a while srry) (I'm BACK!) ---XxKatakxX--- 9 hides himself underneath a rock. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Primordia Appears! Primordia: '''CALM DOWN!!! Everyone stops to look at her. Sirmanse: Do I have to, Star-Sky? Primordia: You do know that's a character in a TV show, right? This is our reality. Not reality TV. Sirmanse (mimicking Primordia's tone): You do know that this is a wiki roleplay, right? Not a reality? Primordia: That doesn't mean this isn't a reality. A reality in a bunch of people's heads and the Internet is still a reality. A roleplay is still real in its own way. Sirmanse: Whatever. Can I get back to slaughtering Psycho and destroying the voodoo doll to hurt the real person? I'm gonna continue now, 'cuz I don't care about your answer. The brutal attack resumes. Primordia: *sighs* As you wish. *disappears* ---XxKatakxX--- When billions of yarn tentacles wrap Sirmanse up, slam her against several walls, and ripping her apart. You triggered the 9. Time to die. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Psycho goes into SSF! (9 and Psycho might even win this!) Psycho: ROOAAAAAAR (Only problem- 9 and Psycho are REALLY mad. The madder they get, the stronger Sirmanse is. Also, SIRMANSE is mad, which ALSO makes her stronger... yeah she's op. OH and she gets stronger with less health. YEP SHE'S OP AS HECK) Sirmanse: YOU MUST REALLY, '''REALLY '''want to DIE! *rips out of yarn and lunges at 9* Psycho slams into her before she hits 9, and starts draining her health. She is too stunned to drain his strength. Psycho (having saved up on drained health from his last battle) Used Bloodstorm! Ohhhh boy. ---XxKatakxX--- 9 has created a lance made out of yarn. He stabs Sirmanse, right through where the heart would be if she had one. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sirmanse pulls out the lance and stabs Psycho and starts to drain his strength. She gets repeatedly hit by rocks, but doesn't stop (HER ATTACK IS SKYROCKETING RIGHT NOW) (SHES GONNA ATTACK SOON, probs gonna wreck both 9 and Psycho if someone doesn't break the physical connection between Sirmance and Psycho) ---XxKatakxX--- A shadow falls over Sirmance and Psycho. A yarn ball half the size of a small moon hits Sirmance and falls apart. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sirmanse pulls the lance out of Psycho and stops draining his strength, then shoves the lance all the way through him (ouch) Psycho screams. Sirmanse morphs into human form and summons her Dual Swords, (oh boy here we go) She uses Adrenaline and rushes at 9, stopping every few seconds to slash a flying boulder to pebbles. ---Squidy822--- Squidy was surfing on the sidelines, watching, drinking a cup of bleach. ---XxKatakxX--- When a wall of yellow magic appears in front of Sirmanse. Sirmanse is lifted into the air, slammed into the wall, and stabbed with shurikens, sliced in half. Nine's here. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sermance's rage doubles! Sermance's Attack and Defense doubled! (YEP!) Sirmanse uses... an unknown move?! All the acid water in a 2 mile radius flies into the sky above Sirmanse, then divides into 3 clumps. She roars, and the bloodstorm gets drawn into the blobs of acid. The acid turns bloodred. (This is a combination of small unlisted abilities) The acid slams down on 9, Nine, and Psycho. (btw should Emma die in this roleplay?) The damage dealt is immense. ---XxKatakxX--- The acid hits an yellow/blue barrier. Looks like the Temm has arrived. "hOOI!!111!!1!!!" LIGHTNING AND FIRE AND BLOCKING ATTACKS AND--- ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sirmanse does a flurry attack of 100 slashes a second for 2 seconds at tem- the sword swings... Go right through the shield? all 200 hits land on Temm. Insane damage. (I'm back! I was at the eclipse, it was LIFE CHANGING!!!! I loved it!!! I was screaming for the whole 3 minutes of totality!) (even Temm can't survive forever... the hits somehow all went through the shield, hitting temmie... flurry does SO much damage if they all hit...) ---XxKatakxX--- Temm has died, leaving behind... a shredded yarn decoy? Temmieportation ftw! Sirmanse flickers out of existence for a second or two, then comes back. Somebody's getting tired of the fighting... ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- (You do know what Sirmanse is gonna use when she gets bored, right?) Sirmanse slashes the 4th wall, goes through the hole, and hacks in an unbreakable arena that will only go away if one side kills the other. She jumps out of the hole. "Haha! This is actually a good fight! But you forgot what I am. You forgot how POWERFUL I am!!!" She goes into SSR. She jumps into the sky. (no one should know this attack, as they have never seen it.) Hovers there for a few seconds. And slams down. Right on top of Nine. The explosion also hits 9. (bye gtg srry) ---XxKatakxX--- Nine: "That hurt a little bit." 9 and Temm are rolling around laughing. Like I said, somebody is getting bored. And it's a very powerful somebody. Sirmanse flickers out of existence again, but then comes back. Hacking people out of existence is hard. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Sirmanse realizes what's happening, (I want Sirmanse to just barely lose, but kill a lot of people and or nearly kill everyone (Oh, and, well, Sirmanse is a gooooooooood hacker. REAAAALLLY good)) and starts hacking back. The whole world flickers away for a moment, then comes back. (The hacking battle is already getting INTENSE. Oh, and Sirmanse is getting REALLY mad Read: REALLY powerful), and is going to start a black hole soon. Also, the more powerful she is, the bigger and more powerful the black hole gets) Sirmanse pulls the lance back out of Psycho, and suddenly everything seems to be leaning toward it. It gets darker, and everyone realizes that she is sucking the light out of the area. Eventually, no one can see anything... Someone screams. (Someone should be dead now. You can choose who (I REALLY want her to kill someone. She can eventually die though. Should her soul get away and possess something else, but just for THIS roleplay? sorry I just want everyone's input). Also, Sirmance can sense electric fields (that's a shark thing), Hear heartbeats (good hearing), and see in complete darkness (Void dragon's soul), so she knows where everyone is, even if they move.) ---tf2--- and then the giant wave of godmodding slaps me zane across the face 9999999999999999999 damage dealt extreme exasperation inflicted how would you like to retaliate? >Talk<_______________ Get pissed Not care_________Collapse on the table Choose an option: >Could ya not<___________________jesus christ I'm too young for this________god mod too op pls nerf ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- It is still dark... (Who did Sirmanse impale with the lance? Or was that what tf2 was talking about...) ---XxKatakxX--- Said hacker hacks somebody in existence. Flashback a long time ago... Another Nine comes into existence. Nine from before he was edited to be balanced. Sue Nine. Nine1(From here):"What the---" Nine2(From the past):"I don't know, I'm just here now. You look... less powerful." Nine1:"Well I am." Nine2:"Why am I--- oh." Nine2 drives a car into, crashes a meteor into, and throws and shoots weapons and Sirmanse, all within the same second. Nine1:"This is why I'm not as powerful now." Nine2:"Oh, shut up." Sirmanse is now nearly dead. (Yes, he was that powerful.) Category:Roleplay Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages